crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.104: Power (6)
In the hallway of school, Setz asked Sai Kul, if his younger brother Sia Kul, was close to Lark, which Sai Kul tell's him that they are close because Sia Kul had a few friends. Setz felt that Sia is hiding something from them, which Sai Kul prompts to him the fate of their father which he is missing too , then Sai Kul tell's Setz that their father went to deliver something in a far away region, when Sia Kul at that time was caming back from school, after a few months later the body of their father was found dead and it happened two years ago. Setz apologizes to him, which Sai Kul answeres that it's fine because it happened a long time ago, then he tell's Setz that it might be the reason, why Sia Kul can't leave Lark alone and Sia Kul can relate to Lark because Lark's Mother was also missing. Sai Kul think's that Setz was also suffering in Carne's Death. At Angela's House, Lark tell's Nergal to come out because he knows everything, while he's laying in his bed beside the wall, which Nergal back in his Vampire Form and amazed that Lark was able to detect him being a human. Lark arrogantly tell's him, it's because he gained new powers, which Nergal wondered about and changes the topic asking Lark "Why did he came here" which Lark tell's him, "Importantly why he came here. Lark ask him, if he knows something about Angela, then Nergal answeres him, he was only passing by, when he saw him entering Angela's House and followed because he's worried about him. Lark questioned the word "Worried", then he changed the topic that he has something to ask about Angela and demands information about her. Nergal noticed something about Lark's eyes and aura, then he tell's that Lark he is also surprised about Angela's death and he understands what he feeling right now, but before he can speak anymore he was interrupt by Lark. He tell him coldly to stop lecturing him and he only needs information about Angela, then he urges to him that he came here because of him. Nergal wondered why him, then he accidentally tell him that he only knew Angela was murdered, which Lark was surprised that he knew that and asked him, why he knew it because it was only known that she was missing. Nergal giggling that he let the truth out by accident, which Lark demands to know more information about Angela. Nergal noticed that he became more cheekier, then he ask's Lark why he shouldn't tell him more information he knew about Angela. Lark urges Nergal to remember that he his pet and he has a responsibility to tell him all he knew about Angela because of that. Nergal opened his eyes, then he put his hand to his forehead and starts sarcastically laughs. Nergal ask's Lark seriously, if he lost his mind after Angela's death, which Lark grins and his eyes glow a crimson red and says that's why he should just tell, all he knew about Angela. Chapters Previous Next Ch.103: Power (5) Ch.105: Power (7) Category:Chapters